Shizaya (Mpreg)
by ThatRandomCrazyPerson
Summary: Shizaya (Mpreg): Shinra decides to make a new type of drug. Once it was completed he try's it on Izaya. Then after an encounter with Shizuo everything in Izaya's life changes. (I know I suck at summarys)
1. Chapter 1

**Izaya's POV**

"Shizu-chan~" I yelled to my enemy. As soon as those words left my mouth a vending machine came hurdling towards me. "How could you dare try to hurt me Shizu-chan~." "Damn flea!" He yelled pulling a stop sign up from the pavement. I quickly grabbed my pocket knife and dogged the sign while cutting Shizuo. Then he grabbed both of my hands and pushed me against the side of a building while pinning my hands above my head. "Shizu-chan?"

**-1 hour earlier-**

**Shinra's POV**

"CELTY! Look, I have finally finished this new drug!" I yelled to the love of my life. She quickly started to type.

**[What kind of drug is it?] **she showed me the screen. "It's a new kind of drug that helps men become pregnant."

**[Why would you make a drug like that?]**

"Hmm…I don't really know. Well, all I need is someone to test it on!" I yelled extremely excited. ***knock* *knock* **I quickly handed the drug to Celty and opened the door. Outside the door stood Izaya. "What do you need Izaya-san?"

"Nothing really. I'm just trying to stay away from Shizu-chan." He said while shrugging his shoulders. 'Perfect! Now all I need to do is give Izaya the drug.' "Well are you going to let me in or not?" I quickly moved out of the way and let him in. "Would you like a drink?" I asked. All I have to do is put the drug in his drink. "Sure." I quickly left the room and grabbed the drug from Celty.

**[Really? Izaya?] **

"Yes. He's here might as well try it on him, unless you want to give it to Shizuo." I said walking away and putting the drug in a glass of water.

**[How does the drug work?]**

"Well, I'll have Izaya drink this and if he has sex with another man after an hour of taking this he should become pregnant." I told her then walked into the other room. "Here you go." I set the cup on the table and Izaya drank it. "Well, I think I'll go bother Shizuo now, bye." He walked out of the apartment and towards Shizuo.

**-present time-**

**Izaya's POV**

"Shizu-chan?" I asked scared. He then leaned down and kissed me. 'Huh?' I tried to push him away but failed. He then picked me up and carried me somewhere. When he finally put me down I guessed we were in his apartment. He threw me down on the bed and climbed on top of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shizuo's POV**

Seriously what's wrong with me?! First I push him against a building and kiss him then I bring him to my apartment! I mean I knew I always had some feelings for Izaya but I promised myself that I would never show it or do anything to him other then fight with him.

"Shizu-chan?" He asked me again sprawled on my bed. I quickly climbed on top of him and kissed him again. Slowly I forced my tongue into his mouth. "Ngh!" He tried to push me away but I quickly took Izaya's coat and tied up his hands with it. I pulled away so I could breathe. "Untie me!"

"No." I then slowly pulled up his shirt reviewing his pink nipples. Carefully I leaned down and took one in my mouth which caused Izaya's breath to hitch. I brought my hand up to his other nipple and played with it until both were hard. Then I reached for his pants.

"Wha-what are you doing!?" Izaya struggled trying to get out from his bindings but failed. I quickly pulled down his pants and underwear revealing his erection.

**Izaya's POV**

"Ahh!" I yelled trying to cover myself after Shizuo pulled off my pants. "Please stop." I yelled tears blurring my vision. Then Shizuo did the most unexpected thing. He hugged me. "I'm sorry." He said then untied me. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He then sat on the edge of his bed while pinching the bridge of his nose. Then I did something unexpected. I hugged him. "What?" He then turned towards me. I then embraced him again. "Don't worry you didn't hurt me, you just kinda of...scared me." I said while looking at him. He then leaned up and kissed me. And surprisingly I kissed him back.

Shizuo then laid me gently back down on the bed not once breaking our kiss, his tongue entangling with mine. Soon we were both lying on the bed completely naked. Shizuo the reached and grabbed some lube from his nightstand. "You were prepared. I guess you were pretty confident that you could get me into your bed~." I teased. "Shut up flea." He said while taking the lube and pouring some on his fingers. He then slid one finger into me then soon a second stretching me out as much as he could. Then few seconds later without any warning Shizuo entered me.

**Shizuo's POV**

As soon as I entered him Izaya winced in pain. I stayed there for a moment letting him adjust to the new feeling. "You can move now." He said and without an answer I thrusted into him. "Ahh, Shizu…chan!" He moaned. It wasn't long before he came. Soon after I came as well.

Me and Izaya just layed there in each others embrace. Then Izaya asked… "You did use a condom, right?" I then froze. I couldn't look at him, suddenly the wall became very interesting. Instead of answering I just looked at my wall trying to figure out the stain on it that I just noticed until Izaya climbed on top of me and glared at me. "You didn't did you?"

"Uh, um…no." I said then smiled nervously. "Sorry. But we're both males correct, so it's not like you could get pregnant. Also I promise you that I don't have anything that could harm you in anyway." I said trying to calm him down before he decided to stab me. Luckily it worked. "You better be telling the truth or I won't hesitate to kill you." He said before lying down on my chest. "I promise you I am."


	3. Chapter 3

**Izaya's POV**

The next morning I woke up feeling extremely sick. Throw up worthy sick. Which I did. While leaning over the toilet Shizuo walked in then quickly ran to my side. "Are you okay?" He asked extremely worried. "I'm fine just a little sick to my stomach. Probably just something I ate that didn't agree with me." I said to calm him down, which seemed to work. I then sat down on the bathroom floor only to remember that I'm naked.

"Can I have some clothes?" I asked Shizuo while trying to cover myself. "Sure, and there's no need to hide, I saw everything last night." I then blushed, I mean blushing so hard my face looked like a tomato. He then threw the clothes at me and of course the hit me straight in the face. "Thanks." I said putting on the clothes that were way to big on me.

"You could've just given me my clothes."

"I thought we could lounge around my house today seeing that your back probably hurts and you just threw up about 10 minutes ago." Once Shizuo mentioned my back hurting I then noticed how much my entire body ached. Slowly I plopped myself down on Shizuo's bed while he sat down next to me. "So what does this make us now?" I asked while looking up at Shizuo. "What do you want us to be?" He said grinning at me. "Whatever you want." He then smiled and placed a small kiss on my lips. "The how about boyfriend and boyfriend."

"Good, I almost thought you were going to say husband and wife."

"Would it be that bad to be married to me?"

"Yes." After that one word came out of my mouth I instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry I was kidding. If your a good enough boyfriend maybe we could be something more." Shizuo then instantly smiled. "To bad we can't get married here."

"We could always leave and move to America."

"Then in a few years well do that."

"Confident aren't we now?"

"Of course!" We then both started to laugh. Until I felt sick again. And rushed to the bathroom. Again.


End file.
